What Happened In Vegas
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: One fan goes to Vegas for a CD signing of BTR's and gets wayyy more than she expected! Love you, my amazing, beautiful B-Bot! Rated T for illegal things...NOT SLASH


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here...The OC is my twin's (best friend/sister) Becca!_**

**_Love you and I can't wait for mine!_**

* * *

><p>Desiree Harlan was waiting in line for the Big Time Rush CD signing. She has loved the band for a couple of years now and she was jumping at the chance to see them again. She was in Vegas once again, trying to meet BTR but there were almost hundreds of girls in front of her. How would she get them to remember her or even get a chance to sign her CD?<p>

The line started to get a bit shorter, but not short enough for Desiree to see Logan, her favorite BTR guy, or any of the other members of the band. She wanted to give up right then and there. She wanted to leave it all behind. She knew they could never love her like she loved them. She was a hopeless lover and admirer of their music and show. She was there from the beginning and will be there till the end of it all.

Logan's POV

My hand was cramping from all this signing, but it's worth it for all the fans and love from them. I just want a girl isn't too crazy for me to talk to and likes me for me. As I notice the line getting shorter and shorter, I noticed a brunette girl with a purple criss-cross shirt, aqua skinny jeans, purple zebra flats, a bunch of purple and black jewelry, a black beanie and a tan messenger bag covered in BTR buttons and quotes from our songs.

'_**She's really beautiful…but I bet she's underage, so that could never happen. But she's so gorgeous…Logan Henderson, snap out of it! You can't do anything with that girl and you know it'**_ he thought as he mindlessly signed a fan's poster and CD, and then looked back up at the girl.

Logan had to give that girl something _**very**_ special when she came up…

Des' POV

I was waiting as the line moved up bit by bit. I was too excited for this. I mean, I've met them once before and it went swimmingly, but what will happen when we meet this time? I hope it goes way smoother than last time when Jazmin, my younger sister, jumped on Carlos' back and declared her full-on love to him even though she's 12.

I looked around for something to focus on as the line moved up when I felt like I was being watched by somebody. I looked in front of me when I saw something…well; I imagined that **the** Logan Henderson was staring at me.

When I looked in the direction of him, I realized he really was staring at me. I caught and blushed slightly when he sheepishly waved at me and blushed. I smiled at him again, and this time, he returned the same smile, no blushing involved.

Outside, I wouldn't show it, but inside, I WAS EXPLODING! _**The**_ Logan Henderson was staring at AND he waved at me. This was already turning into a great CD signing and could only get better…

Logan's POV

Great…now the pretty brunette caught me staring at her and might think I'm weird now. Then, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She's a pretty girl who has a bright smile, why not smile back? I was glad she did that because I was starting to think I was some kinda creep.

I signed a bunch of other things for fans as the line got smaller and the girl was closer, I just wanted to jump for joy and I got excited as she was only three girls away from finally getting to me….I mean, us.

"Hey, Loges. I think the girl in the aqua jeans and black beanie is checking you out. I Maybe you should hang out with her after the signing since she's the last girl left. Give her something special." James whispered in his ears.

Logical Logan was back…

"James, I'm pretty sure she's underage, just like the rest of these girls you've been hitting on since the signing started. You want legal trouble? Keep doing that…you're sure to have it." Logan said wazzed that James would even think about that…not like he wasn't though.

"Geesh, I was just saying. You don't have to go all 'smart man' on me just because of some words." James said as he signed a little girl's CD and winked at her.

Logan rolled his eyes and then looked back at the brunette. She was too pretty to pass up a chance on…maybe he could ask her back to the tour bus and just talk to her? Yeah, he wanted to do way more than just talk to that girl. He had to be smooth about it though. He couldn't let James know that he was thinking the same thoughts as him.

Des' POV

Oh…my…BTR! I'm three girls away from meeting my idols, the people I've admired of two years ago…and I see Logan smiling at me again! I wave at him slightly and he blushes as he signs another little girl's CD.

I'm two girls closer. I'm getting happier by the seconds. I'm bursting with happiness. I wonder since I'm the last girl, I can get something a bit special. I mean I don't expect anything, but I'm just hoping!

I'm one more girl closer from my dream since I was 13. I can't wait to get my CD signed or whatever else they will sign. I can't wait…the last girl just left and the security guard just let me through the velvet ropes and then left. This it it…the moment of awesomeness.

Logan's POV

The girl I was staring at the whole time just came through and she's the last girl. She stopped a Kendall and is getting him to sign something for her.

Des' POV

I first went to Kendall and he smiled at me before talking.

"Hey, what's your name, pretty girl?" he asked.

I just giggled and stared at him for a second. I couldn't believe I was meeting the Kendall Schmidt.

"Um…hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Uhhh…yeah, my name is Desiree Harlan. My friends call me Des, short for my full name and I'm rambling, aren't I?" she said finally finding her voice.

Kendall laughed and just looked at Des. She was a bit nervous, but excited under all of it.

"Yeahhh, but it's okay. I've seen girls just throw up because of seeing us." Kendall said.

"My best friend, Calibria, is in love with you. She said she plans to marry you when she's legal. She's thirteen and she would die if she knew I was talking to the guy she says is a god amongst people of the world. " Des explained to him, even though she wasn't here just to talk to them.

"Hahaha, well, I think I'm a bit too old for her, but I would love to meet her. I've actually got a present for the last girl at the signing and I think you are that girl! I'll give it to you after you meet the rest of the other guys," he picked up her messenger bag and signed a part for her and then signed a extra poster for her with his number on it just for Calibria," and this is for Calibria, I hope she calls me soon. "

Des' jaw dropped as he handed her the poster and she walked in front of James. Des talked to him and he signed her bag and the poster too. She walked up to Carlos who did the same thing as the other half of BTR. The other guys had left to get her gift when she got to Logan.

He was beautiful…

Logan's POV

The brunette finally reached my part of the table when all the guys left to go and get her special present. She smiled at me as she moved the one piece of hair from in front of her eyes. I just smiled as she just smiled back.

"I bet you noticed me staring at you, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why was that exactly? I mean I wasn't one of the prettiest or flashiest girls here today." Des told the popstar.

"I thought that you were the prettiest to me. I actually thought you were beautiful and gorgeous, and I bet you're pretty smart, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeaaap, I'm Ms. Straight A's. I have always been good at school and I would never give up at being good even though, I really wanna be an actress instead."

"Hey, I forgot to ask what your name is."

"It's Desiree Harlan, but just Des for short. I'm kinda a HUGE fan of you guys."

"I couldn't tell with your BTR quoted messenger bag and CD."

"Hahaha almost forgot about that. Hey, I was wondering if you could sign my bag. I want something to remember this awesome day."

"How about I sign your bag and give you something else?"

"Uhhh…sure!"

"I need you to come over here though."

Des walked over around the table and gave Logan the sharpie. He signed his name and put a special message under it. It read, 'I really like you and hey, I just might you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me maybe…Carly Rae Jepsen said it best XOXO' and his number was written under it.

"Hey, you wanna take some pictures while the guys get your gift?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I would love to." Des said as she sat down next to Logan and bringing out her camera.

They took a couple of fan pictures and then a couple of silly ones before Logan just turned and kissed Des on the lips. She was surprised and excited all at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer towards her. They were interrupted by hearing a snap of a camera.

"Awhh, Loges, you didn't tell us that you wanted us to leave so you could make out with the fan girl. We would have left willingly." James said putting the camera away as Kendall and Carlos were standing behind him snickering away.

The two of them looked at each other as they pulled away and stood in front of the three older guys. They were blushing like crazy and they both saw the BTR bag full of their merchandise.

"Well, this was our gift to you. It was a personal BTR bag full of our merchandise. It has three front row seats and three backstage VIP passes for you and a friend plus a parent. It also has a signed tour shirt and signed Popstar magazine with us featured in it. There also some of our jewelry and the two seasons of our show, but I think Logan gave you the best part of the signing so we'll take our pictures and leave." James said as they grouped together for a couple of pictures.

After they were done, James and Carlos left and Kendall pulled Desiree to the side.

"Hey, I gotta an extra one of the gift bags for you to give to Calibria. Tell her it's from someone special and give her the poster." He told her.

"Ohmigosh, she's gonna freak! I really appreciate this Kendall. She couldn't come because her mom had no money send her to Vegas because she has way too many siblings. " Des explained to him.

"Wow, I would never wanna be in her shoes. I hope she enjoys it and calls me sometimes. Maybe I could meet her one day and marry her when she's legal." Kendall said as Des laughed.

"Well, if you do marry her, I'm gonna be a part of your life, too. So can you take two crazy girls in this lifetime?" she asked.

"I think so, I mean I take both my older brothers, so it won't be any different." He told her as she laughed again.

Kendall left as Logan walked over towards Des.

"I never asked how old you were." He said.

"You didn't and after that kiss, I don't think you really should know."

"I wanna know so I can figure out who old we should get married at."'

"Haha, well in that case, I'm 15, about to be 16 a day before K-Dog's birthday."

"Ahh…well, what I did was really inappropriate then, wasn't it?"

"No…I…um…enjoyed it."

"I could tell by both of our major blushes."

Des' phone started to ring 'Cover Girl', which was her ringtone for Bria. She wanted to savor this moment, but she knew she promised her to call after the signing and it was over almost an hour ago.

"Well, I gotta go and call Bria back, but can I have one more thing?"

"Ummm…sure." He answered, unsure of what she wanted until she leaned over towards his face and kissed him again.

They departed with Des promising to send those pictures of them and Logan promising to call her at least twice a month. Hey, it's the superstar life.

She called Bria back and she heard a girlish scream through the receiver.

"Des how did the signing go?" she asked.

"You're not gonna believe what happened…" she told her as she walked towards her dad's SUV.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo...B-Bot, did you like it? I hope you did!<em>**

**_Please review cause I worked REALLY hard on this!_**

**_~~~MissH2O~~~_**


End file.
